1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp and more particularly, to a multifunction lamp, which uses an adjustable optical reflecting system to selectively change the optical path, providing different illumination functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different types of lamps and lighting fixtures are seen in our surrounding. Since the invention of lamp, the living manner of “work as sun rises, rest as sun sets” is completely changed. Illumination brings convenience to people. By means of illumination, we get more time and places for activity. Therefore, illumination greatly changes our living style. Conventional lighting fixtures, such as floor lamps, torch lamps, desk lamps, wall lamps, bed-top reading lamps, and etc. are commonly composed of light source, lampshade, electric wires, switch, transformer, and/or electronic controller. These conventional lighting fixtures may provide different shape designs, however their basic architecture and function are same.
Following progress of civilization, lighting fixture in our life is not simply to satisfy illumination for working. It is also used as decorative means to provide a decorative atmosphere. To satisfy different demands, different types and modes of lighting fixtures are developed.